maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnus/Monster
Magnus is one of the commanders of the Black Mage and Gerald Darmoor. He is of the Nova race, much like Kaiser and Angelic Buster. __TOC__ Story Magnus first appears in Luminous' storyline. He attacks Guwaru and absorbs a gemstone from him for unknown reasons. Luminous attacks Magnus, but to no avail. The Nova states that he is finished with Maple World and departs. A hundred years ago, Magnus was mentioned to have been exiled from Pantheon for unknown reasons. Magnus then assisted an unknown enemy of the Nova in taking over Heliseum in exchange for power, disabling its barrier and leading an army of Specters toward it. Kaiser attempted to stop Magnus, but after being outmatched, sacrificed himself to annihilate Magnus' army. Meanwhile, Beldar informs Cartalion and Fenelle that Magnus has taken over Heliseum and they discuss that Kaiser will eventually be reborn. In present day, Magnus still has reign over Heliseum and resides in the Tyrant's Castle. In Kaiser's and Angelic Buster's storyline, Magnus sends Nefarious Priests to extract the Relics that powers the barrier surrounding Pantheon. They succeed in removing one of the four while Angelic Buster inadvertently absorbs one of them, causing the barrier to weaken and allow Magnus' Specters to invade. But, with the help of the current reincarnation of Kaiser and Angelic Buster, the Pantheons are able to reclaim the stolen relic, defeat the Specters, and recover the barrier. Magnus himself shows up and defeats Kasier, Velderoth, and Angelic Buster before retreating. Cartalion mentions that Magnus possesses the former Kaiser's sword, granting him even more power than before. Realizing that they're outmatched, Pantheon's high council decides to send Kaiser and Angelic Buster to the Maple World and seek help from the Alliance. Battle Notes Magnus is currently the hardest boss in MapleStory due to his gimmicks, most notably his wide variety of attacks that either deal half of a player's maximum HP or kill them instantly. Furthermore, he has 100% accuracy, so increasing evasion rate is useless. He can also inflict Zombify and Slow, making recovery and escaping much more difficult. Finally, he can release poisonous gases (indicated on small markings on the floor of the battlefield) and stun players for 5 seconds, making it much more difficult to avoid his attacks. Three different-colored meteors rain over the battlefield. The green ones fall the slowest, are the smallest, and can wipe off 50% of a player's HP. The larger blue and purple ones can wipe out a character once hit, and falls faster than the green one. His standard attacks include a spin and a rush, though he does not have touch damage. He can also leap into the air and do one of two things: charge his sword with flame and crash directly downward or envelop himself with his wings and prepares a blast that fires diagonally downwards on both of his sides; both of which will cause an instant death. His last attack is summoning a green spike that rains down on various parts of the battlefield, which is also an instant death. Magnus is also accompanied by a surrounding blue aura that shrinks as the battle goes on. Attacking or using potions reduces their effects by 10% when outside of the AoE, so players must hang within his range in order to deal sufficient damage to him. He also has a "death counter" in which he will become incredibly dangerous once he kills 20 players. Once enraged, Magnus becomes practically impossible to defeat with all his one-hit KO attacks raining over the entire battlefield. In addition, if a player dies during his enraged state, they will be forcibly removed from the fight. Mob |-|Normal= |-|Hard= Gallery MapleStory Tempest Kaiser intro English|Kaiser vs Magnus ObtacleAtom Magnus Green.png|Green meteor ObtacleAtom Magnus Blue.png|Blue meteor ObtacleAtom Magnus Purple.png|Purple meteor Category:Black Mage Commanders